


Breakfast

by KaramelSauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Hella fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: A sweet lil breakfast scene





	Breakfast

An aroma of sweet breakfast food Mon-El’s nostrils on this cold, February day. Slowly waking up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his hands, and turned around to hug Kara, a way to share their warmth with each other. But, her side of the bed was empty, coldness having took away the warmth that was once there.

“Kara?” Confusion takes over Mon-El’s face as he breaks out of the warm cocoon of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Kara attempting to cook breakfast, pots and pans filling the counters, what looked like flour in her hair, and she had her earphones in, lightly swaying side to side along with the beat of the music. She was only wearing one of his plain black tops; she looked so cute and peaceful, as if she was in utter bliss.

Mon-El slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly. He mumbled a morning into her neck, breathing in her scent as he tightened his grip around her waist, enveloping her in a hug. Kara jumped, then relaxed and took out her earphones after realising Mon-El had woken up.

“Morning babe,” she said, letting go of the spatula and spinning round in his arms, resting her hands on his chest. Their lips connected instantly, both ignoring their morning breaths as they relax in each other’s arms. 

“And what did I do to deserve you cooking for me?” Mon-El exclaimed after breaking the kiss, one hand wrapped around Kara’s waist, the other grabbing the spatula and lightly moving the scrambled eggs around the saucepan to prevent them from burning without Kara knowing. Smiles played on both of their faces as they stared peacefully into each other’s eyes as the entire world stopped around them. 

“I never cook anymore, and you’re worth it—” Kara suddenly stopped speaking as she turned around to look at what Mon-El was doing behind her back. “What are you doing?” Slapping his hand away, she took the cooking utensil and took over from his movements. Mon-El laughed, letting go of her waist as he watched in amusement as Kara tried to prepare the eggs. 

“Do you want some help?” Kara sighed, putting down the spatula and turning around with a pout on her face.

Mon-El laughed at the pout that Kara had, kissing her cheek.

“Here, let me finish this up, go relax, watch some TV.” Kara sighed, moving away from the food and towards the TV, not before kissing him quick. She tried to sit down and watch something, but she kept drifting back to the kitchen to see Mon-El and see if she could sneak any food. In the end, she sat on the counter next to Mon-El, keeping him company whilst he cooked.

Kara yawned halfway through a sentence, causing Mon-El to look up from the tray of hash browns he was currently holding.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not that long, I woke up at half 6.” Mon-El looked at Kara, dark circles threatening to show under her eyes, her skin hinting a dull tone from lack of sleep. He put down the food, walked over to Kara and enveloped her in his arms. His arms were her home; the place she felt most safe; the place where nothing else mattered. 

“You do so much Kara, sometimes you need to take a break, take some time for yourself.”

"Lets just stay in bed all day so we can both catch up on sleep, it's what we deserve."

Mon-El always knew how to make her feel better, always knew what to say when she was feeling like this. It’s crazy to think that even if she did try to hide how she was feeling, he always knew that something was wrong. When Kara first came to this planet, she never would have thought that she would be able to find someone who knew everything about her and knew her so well. She knew the failed relationships of her past were worth it for finding someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> So I started writing ages ago and somehow this sweet lil breakfast conversation happened. I'm currently swamped with exams and A Levels but I have started planning and writing another multichapter which is going to be a lot longer than Sick of Losing Soulmates, which I hope you will all enjoy!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. My twitter is @givemealilsab if you want to follow to see updates about any new stories!


End file.
